


5. Can't Let Go Yet

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno, ten types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: Another addition to the Pinterest post inspired 'ten types of kisses'. Steve REALLY needs to leave... but Danny's got soft lips.





	5. Can't Let Go Yet

‘ _ Sorry if I’m overstepping boundaries, I don’t mean to be… but I just got to tell you how I feel… if she ever singles you up, if she’s ever stupid enough, I’ma be the first one calling you baby… if she ain’t holding you tight, if she ain’t treatin’ you right, I’ma be the first one calling her crazy.’ _

The music is loud, leaving Danny surprised as he slinks into his partner’s kitchen, watching Steve dancing as he alters the song, not unlike Danny’s done a bunch of times, Eddie watching him wearily as he makes his coffee and turns at last, realizing there’s another person in the room. He’s supposed to be getting ready to head to work, not that it’s pressing- there’s no current case, just some formalities and paperwork, but Danny knows not to get in his way. Maybe it’s why when Steve sweeps over to say goodbye, he moves to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

Steve meets it with one of his own, hands resting on Danny’s biceps as he turns the one into two, into three, then four, pulling back and smiling, grey-blue eyes glittering as he turns away… only Danny isn’t done. He  _ refuses  _ to be upstaged by the damn neanderthal, especially at something that is supposed to be sweet, like a goodbye kiss, so naturally… he retaliates. His lips land on Steve’s again, hands on his face, rough stubble from a beard two days in the making scrubbing the pads of his fingers as he deepens the kiss, feeling Steve’s body shift forward of its own accord, seeking the solidity of the smaller one pressed close. 

He needs to go, and Danny thinks he hears Steve mumble that through another kiss, this one slightly deeper than the last as hands grip at hips, the blond’s back hitting the counter as Steve crowds him in against it, Danny growling as he bites at Steve’s tongue on the way back to its rightful place. Steve just growls back, taking it as a challenge, and somehow, at some point, Danny can’t pinpoint it just then… he’s been lifted up onto the counter, and his legs are wrapped like vines around Steve’s waist, this kiss more feral and aggressive. It’s all clashing teeth and gasps for air, whines of surprise punctuating things before Eddie is barking, fearful that his dad is in some kind of danger. Or, hey, maybe he’s worried his dad is eating Danny alive, who really knows? 

The barking makes them come back to the real world, faces flushed and eyes dark as they struggle to regain oxygen lost in the heat of the moment, Steve biting a slightly swollen lip as he moves for one last one, soft and sweet as he shakes his head, warning Danny that he’s really gotta leave this time, whistling for Eddie to come along with him. The blond is quiet as he watches them leave, knowing that tonight, the cycle will repeat, and feels a wave of content. Maybe he can get used to this... to being so wanted that even the control freak commander is willing to run late to steal a few more moments.


End file.
